


Something Old, Something New

by Araine



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araine/pseuds/Araine
Summary: Vex and Percy are getting married and Vex wants to invite her father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Critrole Reverse Bang with lovely art by ryanismynamee. Thanks to blackestlgass for being both beta and cheerleader.

The door to Cassandra’s study was open, revealing through the door a tidy room dominated by an oak desk several generations older than anyone living in the castle. Papers-- supply manifests and matters of law and property dispute and other such bureaucratic buildup waited on the desk for their Lady’s attention. Sitting behind the desk, nearly dwarfed by its size, was Cassandra herself. Wrapped in furs against the winter chill and leaning over her papers, spectacles perched on her nose, and with that dignified streak of white through her hair she looked the picture of the Lady of Whitestone. 

She looked up when Percy and Vex came through the door, smile quick and easy. The dignity of her station fell away in an instant as Cassandra jumped up from her seat to greet her brother and soon-to-be sister in law. 

“I’m so happy for you both!” she said, hugging Percy about the shoulders and squeezing tightly. He straightened up as he always did in an embrace, and then relaxed a moment later. 

Vex took her hug with more grace, wrapping her arms around Cassandra warmly. Occasionally Percy found traces of the Cassandra he knew from his childhood peeking through the weight that had been put on her shoulders. 

He quite liked the sober and thoughtful woman his sister had grown into over the years, and would not change her for the bright and effusive child she had been. Still, it was good to see her happy. 

“I was beginning to wonder if he’d take forever,” Cassandra said, ending her embrace with Vex and giving a sidelong look at Percy. “He asked after mother’s jewelry box weeks ago. Oh don’t give me that look Percy, I knew what you were up to for all you wouldn’t tell me.” 

Vex raised her eyebrow at Percy over Cassandra’s shoulder, her arch look easy to read for amusement. “He’s always enjoyed taking his time,” she said. “And his secrets.” 

Percy cleared his throat, flushing a bit. “I’m not very practiced with jewelry yet, it took some time,” he said. Vex and Cassandra both giggled, clearly amused. 

Percy was accosted on two fronts. He realized with some alarm and cheer that barring unforeseen circumstances he would have exactly this to look forward to for the rest of his life. 

He rubbed his temple. “So what was it exactly that you wanted to talk to us about?” he asked. 

“Right, of course,” Cassandra said, her laughter subsiding to a soft smile. She circled the desk again, stashed her spectacles in one of the drawers. “I’m guessing you’ll be holding the wedding in Whitestone?” 

Vex nodded. “That was our thought, yes,” she said. 

“Good,” Cassandra said. “Then we’ll want to get started on planning the wedding right away if we want to be ready by the time summer rolls around.” 

Vex shot a questioning look at Percy. “Summer?” she asked. “Not that I object, Whitestone is beautiful in the summer, but that only gives us six months at the most.” 

“The mountain passes will be more easily traversable then,” Percy said. “I assume that’s what you were thinking?” 

Cassandra nodded. “Unless you want to transport all your guests in by tree,” she said, with a grin. “You’ll have to ask Keyleth about that one, of course.” 

“No, no, summer’s fine,” Vex said. “We crossed the mountains in winter though, didn’t we?” 

“We were also following a very skilled ranger,” Percy said, to which Vex grinned. “And nearly got blown off the mountainside even so.” 

“Right, that is true,” Vex said, clearly thinking back to their trek through the mountains to get to Whitestone. “Summer wedding it is, then. What else?” 

“Everything else we’ll have to make decisions on,” Cassandra said. “The good news is I’ve been going over some figures and-- Whitestone has been growing steadily ever since the fall of the dragons, and we’ve done a lot of work to make it more politically central. So long as we work with local merchants we’ll do a lot of good for the local economy and we can strengthen ties between Whitestone and the rest of Tal’dorei. We have quite a bit of money to work with and a political event to put on which means that we can and should host a big and moreover extravagant wedding.” 

Percy glanced at Vex, who had a gleam in her eye and a grin spreading slowly across her face. 

“Oh dear,” he murmured. 

“Cassandra,” Vex said, her glee barely disguised. “You are my favorite person right now.” 

Percy chuckled, amused. He had always found Vex’s naked avarice endearing, even when he probably shouldn’t have. “I’m sorry, which one of us are you marrying again?” 

“You,” Vex said. “And I’m getting your wonderful family in the bargain. Now shoo, unless you want to help plan this wedding.” 

“I am perfectly content to let you two work your magic,” Percy said. He clasped Vex by the hands, gave her a quick peck on the lips. “Have fun. Try not to go too overboard, will you?” 

“Of course not,” Vex said. 

\--

Vex was sitting at the desk in the study, leaned over a sheet of paper and absently making notations. She looked up and smiled when Percy entered the room and set her quill and inkwell aside. 

Years of friendship and years of courtship should have perhaps dulled the effect of Vex’ahlia’s smile on Percy. They had not. 

“Oh, Percy,” Vex said. “Just who I was hoping to see. I’ve just about finished the guest list.” 

He took the piece of paper she held out to him, looked it over. It was a list of names, all in Vex’s careful and tidy lettering. Most were expected. Her brother and the rest of Vox Machina topped the list, followed by Cass, Gilmore, the staff of their keep both current and former, Kima and Allura, Zahra and Kashaw and others they knew from the Slayer’s Take.

“I doubt that Vanessa Cyndrial or Murtin will be there,” Percy remarked. 

“I know,” Vex said. “It seemed polite to invite them anyways.” 

“And are you sure you want to invite Lyra?” 

“She was perfectly nice!” Vex protested. “And I’m sure it will give poor Aldor a few weeks of peace. Anyways you insisted I invite that black powder merchant, so--”

Percy looked up from the list, shrugged sheepishly. “I have a very short list of friends and at this point, I think Victor counts.” He settled into a thoughtful frown. “Although I don’t think he travels, which is-- probably for the best.” 

Vex grinned at Percy. “Yes I think you’ve added quite enough black powder to our wedding already dear,” she said. 

“It’s called a firework,” Percy said. “And it’s not the first time I’ve made one. My first black powder experiments were with fireworks-- before the guns.” As always when Percy talked of his guns, a shadow passed over his face. His invention had saved the world-- and brought harm into it all the same, and Percy still wrestled with that.

“Well they sound lovely,” Vex said, smiling at him. “And I can’t wait to see them.” 

Percy nodded and continued to read down the list. One name in particular brought him up short. 

He lowered the list, looked long at Vex. “You invited your father?” he asked. 

Percy was well versed in the beginnings of stubbornness in his fiancee. She turned her chin up, furrowed her brow slightly. “I did,” she said, and her stalwart gaze wavered for a moment. “I want Velora to be there, and she’s not old enough to travel alone just yet.” 

“We could send for just your stepmother,” Percy offered. 

Vex quickly shook her head. “And risk offending Syngorn? Not a chance.” 

“Oh I would happily offend Syngorn,” Percy said. “Let us not forget that Syngorn offended you first. And your father is not Syngorn.”

Vex chuckled, somewhat weakly. “You would, wouldn’t you?” she asked. “I do want him there, though. And not for Velora or my stepmother-- I want him there for me.”

Percy raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Are you sure?” he asked. 

Vex nodded, setting her chin. “I am,” she said. “I know what you’re going to say-- this isn’t going to make me happy, and you’re probably right because you’re ever so clever, but that doesn’t change what I want. I mean, look at that guest list. Empress Salda Tal’dorei. Arcanist Allura Vysoren and the rest of the Council of Emon. Lords from across Tal’dorei. J’mon sa _fucking_ Ord, Percy.” 

Percy crossed the study so he stood next to Vex. “It’s going to be a very impressive wedding,” he said. He set the prospective guest list down on the desk and took Vex by her hands. Tiny tremors in her fingers echoed through his hands. “Vex. Darling. I’m not against inviting your father. Let us not forget that I titled you expressly as an elaborate insult to the man. And for a few very selfish reasons of my own…”

That titling had made the path to marriage much easier among a nobility who might have talked about him marrying a penniless if heroic half-elf, but for whom baroness was much more palatable.

Vex laughed. “Right. You know I still haven’t quite forgiven you for that Grey Hunt thing.” 

“Water under the bridge, dear, water under the bridge.” 

“Hmm,” Vex said, but she was smiling, which had been Percy’s goal. 

“If you want your father at our wedding then I shall personally go fetch him at gunpoint if that is what it takes,” Percy said, deadly serious. He doubted that it would come to such drastic measures with Syldor, but that did not mean the willingness was not genuine. 

Again Vex laughed. Percy smiled, wrapped his fingers in the hollows between hers, gladdened to see her smiling again. 

“I do want him there,” Vex assured him, gaze steady and eyes bright. 

“You want him to see you happy,” Percy guessed. 

Vex nodded. “I want him to see everything that he missed out on.” 

Percy leaned down, cupped Vex’s face between his hands, kissed her gently. She leaned into him, eyes fluttering softly and tension falling from her shoulders. “Then he'll be there.”

\--  
The day that Vex and Cassandra sent off the invitations was gray and dreary and more than halfway over by the time they finished signing and sealing the heavy pieces of parchment with a bit of blue ribbon. Vex was more than grateful for Cassandra’s expert help. She would have never figured out how to address so many letters to so many people of varying ranks otherwise. Vex paid the courier and then wended her way back to her mansion to sleep off the long night before. 

Responses trickled in a few at a time, dictated by the distance the invitations had to travel and the recipient’s access to magic. Vex enjoyed a surprise visit from her brother and Keyleth along with the return of their invitation, and they spent two idyllic weeks in Whitestone, and Vex was sad to see them go. Grog answered back with a shaky signature and a note from Pike extolling his efforts with penmanship. 

It took a few weeks before a courier arrived from Syngorn. 

He was an elf, dressed in fine livery with the Syngorian crest on the front, and he looked around Whitestone Castle’s receiving hall with a faint air of disdain. When Vex approached, still wearing her leathers with a bear at her side fresh from a short hunting trip, that disdain curdled. 

Vex had seen just this expression on elves before, and hated it. They called her halfbreed behind her back and thought that they were better than her, and it never stopped stinging no matter how much she pretended it did. 

Whitestone was her place though. She had carved out a home and found respect and friendship and love here, and it didn’t matter what one elf standing in her foyer thought. Vex stiffed him on the tip anyways, just for satisfaction’s sake, and sent him on his way with the tiniest of smiles. 

Once the courier had gone, Vex cracked the seal on the letter and opened it. 

Her father would be happy to attend her wedding, he wrote, and would of course bring his family along as she had requested. He also wrote that he hoped to conduct some diplomatic business between Whitestone and Syngorn, considering the small city’s rise to prominence in recent months. He signed it tersely: Your father, Sildor of Syngorn. 

Vex folded the parchment, her fingers shaking and her breath short. She leaned against the castle wall, letting the coolness of the stone steady her, and slowly sunk down until she was sitting on the floor. 

Trinket growled low and stuck his cold nose in her neck. Vex giggled at the sensation, her nervousness fleeing her in the face of Trinket’s concern. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his fur. 

“What am I doing?” she asked him. 

Trinket just breathed out heavily in response. The warm air ruffled her hair and tickled the back of her neck. 

“Yeah, I don’t know either buddy,” Vex said. “Let’s go find you something to eat.” 

\--

When all of Vox Machina at last convened in Whitestone (a more difficult prospect now than it was before), they all clamored to help out in their own way. Keyleth offered to decorate “you know, with like pretty flowers and vines and stuff, maybe a flower crown? Those are in right?”, and enlisted Grog for some heavier lifting. 

“I can talk to Kaylie,” Scanlan said. “See about booking the good Doctor. He likes weddings, might even give you a discount.” 

“What?” Vex asked him. “No discount because we’re old old friends?” 

Scanlan laid his hand on his breast. “Vex,” he said. “Dear Vex’ahlia. You would stiff my daughter, my very blood, sprung up from my loins into the finest flautist Tal’dorei has ever seen--”

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” Pike said. She smiled at Vex and Percy. “You guys, I’m so happy for you.” 

“Would you like to officiate, Pike?” Percy asked. “We’ll probably have to ask Keeper Yennen and that new priest of Pellor-- what was her name?” 

“Meredith,” Vex said. 

“Right,” Percy said. “Pellor and Erathis should be represented at the wedding, but we’d be honored to have you there, and Sarenrae’s blessing.” 

Pike grinned. “Well when you ask like that, how can I say no?” she asked. 

Vex looked over at her twin in his black feathered armor. “How about you, Vax?” she asked. “Does the Raven Queen-- do weddings? Would you like to officiate as well?” 

Vax shook his head. “Funerals, yes. Weddings, not as much,” he said, and then his expression shifted into something tender and soft that Vex saw from her twin only on rare occasion. “But you know of course I’ll be there for anything you ask of me, Vex’ahlia.” 

“Good,” Vex said. “Because I want you standing up there with me.”

“Excellent,” Scanlan said. “We’ll all help out. See, we’re helpers?” 

“And Trinket can carry the rings,” Vex said with a satisfied grin.

Scanlan gaped at her in open-mouthed awe. 

“It’s a pun,” he said. “I can’t even complain because it’s a _fucking_ pun.” 

\--

As the wedding approached, Vex found her life consumed by all of the necessary details. She hadn’t imagined that so much would go into planning any wedding, let alone hers, but then suddenly there was her dress to fit and guests to find accommodations for and merchants to haggle with over the price of lilies. 

Percy proved himself an invaluable help to this endeavour, though as the guests poured in Vex noticed that her affianced tried to retreat to his workshop as often as was socially acceptable. Still, he helped her with coordinating the clerics and played host to several dinner parties while they waited for the rest of their guests to arrive, and accompanied Vex around town for her errands though she did all the haggling. 

Cassandra also was immensely helpful, turning her attentions to finding suitable rooms for all of their guests suitable to their rank and station. Vex found her own manor playing host to all of Vox Machina plus Kaylie, while Cassandra opened up the other renovated noble houses for lords and ladies from across Tal’dorei. 

The rest of Vox Machina proved their skill at hindering all of Vex’s efforts, for all of their promises of helping. From Scanlan’s colorful suggestions for contributions to the ceremony, to Grog’s well-meaning but ultimately fruitless efforts to help Vex negotiate with merchants, Vex found herself more often than not holeing up either in her recently built manor house or in the study set aside for her use at Whitestone Castle.

She sat in a plush armchair twirling a quill between her fingers like she might an arrow, one corner of a square that consisted of Percy Cassandra and the aging Archibald Desnay. No matter how often Percy and Cassandra attempted to argue with the man that he was nearly ninety and should be enjoying his dotage and not advising the de Rolo family any longer, he stubbornly insisted on doing more. Vex had learned better than to argue with him, especially whenever he had opinions about seating arrangements. 

“... of course, as reigning monarch and queen regent, J’mon sa Ord and Empress Salda must be seated in places of honor at the high table,” Archibald said. “Which does leave room for Vox Machina as you requested, Lady Vex’ahlia. So long as you don’t think they will say-- or do-- anything to offend the two monarchs.” 

Vex grinned at Archibald. “Well, we saved Salda’s life a time or two, so I don’t think she’ll complain,” she said. “And J’mon… likes us? I think?” Vex shrugged. She had never been able to get a proper read on Marquet’s reigning dragon. 

“They agreed to come to the wedding, at least,” Percy said. “Which after everything says volumes, honestly.” 

“I think it says plenty,” Cassandra said. “Archie, they all know that we’re the typical city, and Percy and Vex aren’t a typical lord and lady. As long as you stick the fussiest nobles at a table together I doubt we’ll have a problem.” 

Archibald looked at Cassandra over his glasses, a smile pulling at the edge of his mouth. “I suppose not,” he said. “Now onto the matter of one Drake Thunderbrand. Am I to understand he is a representative of House Thunderbrand of Kraghammer?” 

A knock interrupted them all. Vex set down the quill she was twirling. Cassandra sat up and smoothed her skirts. 

“Come in!” Cassandra called.

A guard poked his head in the door. “Lady Vex’ahlia,” he said. “Guests have arrived from you. A Mr. Sildor Vessar of Syngorn, a Mrs. Devana Vessar of Syngorn, and a Miss Velora Vessar of Syngorn.” 

Vex stared at the guard, for a moment wondering why her father was here in Whitestone - before the memory of her invitation rushed back to her. “Right,” she said, thrown off balance. “Of course. Please tell them I’ll be right down.” 

The guard bowed and closed the door. Vex looked around the room, meeting Percy’s concerned eyes. “Cass, Archie, I trust your judgment. I’m sure you can handle the banquet seating without our input for a while?” he said, glancing briefly towards them. 

“Of course we can,” Cassandra said. “Though of course if you leave me to plan the rest of your wedding like you left me to run your kingdom--” 

Percy rolled his eyes. “Take me to task for it later,” he said. Vex looked up at Percy’s hand, which he had stretched out in her direction. “Vex, dear. Shall we?” 

Vex nodded, equilibrium returning slowly. She was still grateful for Percy’s hand, the steadiness of him by her side. Whitestone was her ground, her home shared with these people, and she had invited her father here. Whatever indifference he flung at her here, it could not hurt. 

A few paces down the hall, Percy set his hand on Vex’s shoulder. “Are you--” he started, and then stopped. “You don’t have to go and greet them if you don’t want to. I could just as easily make your excuses for you.” 

Vex grinned at him. “You’re sweet darling,” she said. “But I’m alright. I just didn’t expect them so soon.” 

Percy nodded, seeming to accept the explanation if not quite believe it. He followed Vex down through the winding stone passageways of Whitestone Castle, down flight after flight of stairs until they reached the entry hall. 

There as promised was Sildor Vessar, dressed in fine traveling robes, standing regal and composed without any display of expression. Vex had spent years trying to coax a smile from that same face, before realizing it was a lost cause. Beside him was Devana in a green woodland traveling cloak, every inch the proper Syngorian wife. Peeking out from behind that robe was Vex’s half-sister Velora. She’d been put into a sage green dress which already had mud at the hem and her dark hair was spilling out of its braids. Her round child’s face was starting to give way to the sharp features indicative of elven blood, but she still broke into a wide smile at the sight of Vex. 

“Vex! Vex!” she called, and rushed forward before either of her parents could stop her. Vex grinned widely and strode forward with arms outstretched. Velora slammed into Vex with the power of a sheepdog and wrapped her arms around her older sister’s waist. “It’s so good to see you again!” 

“It’s so good to see you too darling!” Vex said. She stood back, so she could look Velora in the face. “You’re so much taller now, look at you! Has someone fed you a potion of growth?” 

Velora giggled. “Of course not, I’m just getting older,” she said. “You know I rode a full sized horse on the way here. I nearly fell a time or two, but don’t tell father or he might not let me ride one back.” 

Vex nodded sagely. “It’ll be our secret dear,” she said and winked. 

“I’m so happy you’re getting married!” Velora said, changing tack excitably. “Since it means I get to come see you and Vax. Where is he? Where is Trinket?” She looked around and spied Percy, who was shaking hands with Sildor and Devana. “That’s the man you’re marrying, right? He’s not as handsome as I thought.” 

Vex nodded, giggled. “You’ve met Percy before,” she said. “Do you remember? In Syngorn?” 

“Yeah I remember. Father said he made you a noble,” Velora said. “I think that’s very romantic.” 

Vex shot a dopey grin at Percy, before whispering back to Velora. “Do you know what? I think so too. And he’s perfectly handsome for me.” 

Percy turned away from greeting Sildor and Devana to look at Vex. “Are you gossiping about me?” he asked. 

“Only nice things darling,” Vex said. She hugged Velora around the shoulders. “I should go say hi to your parents though.” 

Velora shook her head. “One of them’s your parent too,” she said, very matter of of factly. 

A chill went up Vex’s spine. “You’re not wrong,” she muttered, facing up to Sildor and Devana. She was in Whitestone, Vex reminded herself, and her father could do no harm to her here. She dipped her head to both of them. “Father. Devana.” 

To Vex’s surprise, her father met her eyes and then lowered them, easing into a sweeping bow. Vex’s mouth went dry at a sight she would never in a thousand years have imagined. “Lady Vex’ahlia,” he said. “Daughter. My sincerest congratulations on this occasion of your wedding.” 

Sildor straightened up, met his daughter’s eyes again. “Yes. I mean-- thanks,” Vex said, feeling bumbling and inarticulate. 

The slightest frown crossed Sildor’s face. Vex had disappointed him, and to her own disappointment it stung. 

“We’ve had accommodations made available for you and your family in the city,” Percy slipped in smoothly. “At the Resting Owl Inn, I believe. And of course you are invited to join us up in the castle for dinner tonight.” 

Devana smiled. “Our thanks,” she said. “It is so good to see you as always, Vex’ahlia.” 

“Will we get to spend more time with you?” Velora asked. “And Trinket and Vax-- I haven’t seen them yet either.” 

“I’m sure Vex’ahlia is busy with her wedding,” Devana said. Velora looked up at her mother, pouting sternly. “Don’t bother her too much dear.” 

Vex smiled at Velora, indulgent. “Of course I’ll spend time with you, it’s not a bother at all. There’s plenty of woods all around here-- I’ll take you out and show you how to track properly, does that sound fun?” 

Velora nodded vigorously. Vex already had plans for an excursion into the woods of Whitestone spinning in her head. Nothing too big or dangerous of course, but there was good game in the forests and she so rarely saw Velora. 

“As for Vax-- he’s probably in the city somewhere,” Vex said. “Or you’ll see him at dinner tonight.” 

“Which is, I suppose, our cue to leave,” Sildor said, nodding to both Vex and Percy. “Thank you for the generous accommodations. Come along Velora.” 

“Don’t forget!” Velora whispered loudly to Vex. She grinned and nodded and watched her half-sister trot after their shared father, careless and happy with youth. For so long Vex had longed for that very picture-- father and mother and daughter, and of course Vax as well. The ache was nostalgic. 

She watched them leave until Percy’s hand touched her elbow. She turned, buoyed, and flashed him a swift and reassuring smile. That had not gone so badly as she had feared.

“I didn’t expect him to bow,” she said. 

“No more than I did,” Percy said. “It seems the man’s learned some manners at long last.” 

Vex grinned at him, exasperated and fond. “Percy,” she said. 

“What? He was unspeakably rude the last time we met.” 

“He’s been unspeakably rude my whole life,” Vex said. “Really at this point I just expect it from him.” 

“I won’t tolerate rudeness to my bride in my castle,” Percy said, scrunching up his nose stubbornly. 

Vex leaned up on her toes, kissed the place where his glasses met his nose. “It’ll be my castle too, you know.” 

Percy grinned at her. “Not for a few more days yet. Now we should go help Cassandra and Archie again.” 

Vex sighed, groaned. “Can we elope? I mean it Percy-- just grab Pike and go down to the Temple of Sarenrae right now.” 

“Someone would catch us,” Percy said. 

“No they wouldn’t,” Vex countered. “I’m really sneaky.” 

“You are,” Percy said, looking smug. “But Pike isn’t.” 

“Damn it. Fine, let’s go finalize the seating at the banquet.” 

\--

Vex arrived at the inn early in the morning to retrieve Velora. The innkeeper smiled upon seeing her and gave her the number of the room where Sildor was staying. Vex steeled herself as she walked up the stairs, and at last knocked on the door. 

“Hello?” Sildor called from inside. 

“It’s Vex’ahlia,” Vex called back. “I’m here to take Velora!” 

From inside the room there was a great deal of high pitched excitement. The door crept open. Sildor stood behind it, dressed but tired looking at such an early hour. He waved Vex inside, where she found Devana busily plaiting Velora’s hair into twin braids to keep it out of her way. The twelve year old squirmed and tried escape to greet Vex, but Devana expertly kept her in place with an admonishment. 

Sildor sat down at the tiny table on the edge of the room where he had brewed tea, and immediately took a long draught. It seemed he was not in the mood for conversation, which suited Vex perfectly well. She leaned against the doorframe to wait for Velora to be ready. 

Devana tied off Velora’s braids and at last let her go. The girl bounded over to Vex, grinning widely. “Is it time? Can we go now?” 

Vex nodded. “I believe so,” she said, looking to Devana who nodded. 

“Keep an eye on her,” Devana said. “She like to try and disappear.” 

“I wouldn’t try to get away from Vex!” Velora protested, which earned a laugh from Vex. 

“I’ll keep an eye on her,” Vex promised. “And have her back by sundown.” 

Devana nodded, though there was something apprehensive about her manner. “Very good,” she said. “Have a good time!” 

Vex and Velora waved goodbye and wandered down to the innyard where Trinket was waiting. Vex helped Velora up on Trinket’s back and they wandered away from the village of Whitestone and into the woods. Velora rambled excitedly about the upcoming adventure, and Trinket, and life in Syngorn, until Vex admonished her to hush or they might not find any animals, and Velora fell determinedly quiet. 

For this first trip Vex made sure they stayed relatively close in. There was nothing in the woods around Whitestone that she could not handle herself, but there was always the chance that something would come along and Velora might be hurt. They still managed to make a day of it, tromping through the woods. Velora, despite all of her efforts to be quiet, did not possess the trained stillness of an accomplished ranger and so most of the big game was out of the area. Vex still managed to bag two rabbits, which they ate for their midday meal along with some bread and cheese from the castle. Afterwards Vex lounged in the afternoon sun while Trinket entertained Velora with a game of hide and seek and when Velora had exhausted the bear Vex showed her younger sister some of the basics of tracking. 

At last the rays of the sun grew long and the shadows of the forest grew longer, and Vex announced an end to their adventure. Velora sighed and kicked her heels but admitted exhaustion and followed Vex and Trinket home. 

“I wish I could just stay here every day,” Velora said. “That was the most fun I’ve had in ages and ages!” 

Vex raised an eyebrow at her sister. She didn’t want to be accused of encouraging a rift between Velora and her parents. “Don’t they teach you tracking in Syngorn?”

Velora rolled her eyes. “Of course they do, but they’re all so fussy about everything. You’re a much better teacher, I don’t see why I can’t just learn from you.” 

“Because I have to live here, and you have to live in Syngorn,” Vex said, she hoped reasonably, though she could not help feeling touched by the sentiment. 

“I don’t see why,” Velora said, scowling. “I mean, I know why you have to live here, you’re getting married and you have to look after Whitestone. I just don’t see why I have to stay in Syngorn. Syngorn’s terrible.” 

Oh dear. “That sounds like something to talk to your mother about darling,” Vex said, though she privately agreed. 

Velora sighed. “She’ll say no, I know it,” she said. 

“Well then, we’ll have to make the most of our time while you’re here,” Vex said, hoping to gentle Velora back into a good mood again. She meandered to the side of the path, scooped up a leaf from a nearby stem. “Look-- see that? That’s chickweed, you can eat that in a pinch. Smell it, look at the color and shape of the leaves, it’s a very useful plant--” 

She kept up the plant talk until they reached the outskirts of town and Velora’s mood did improve, even as they wended their way closer and closer to the inn. Vex bought Velora a quick supper from a pie shop and they sat together and ate their meat pies and watched the street lanterns light up one by one as dusk fell. When Vex caught Velora drowsing at the dinner table she put Velora back on Trinket’s back and continued the rest of the way to the innyard. 

Devana and Sildor were in the innyard, enjoying a supper of their own. Devana was watching the gates, and trying to hide the fact that she was waiting. She jumped to her feet when Vex arrived with Velora and Trinket, and smiled brightly when she saw her drowsing daugher. Sildor also stood and approached behind. 

“I hope you both had a good day,” Devana said. 

“She looks exhausted,” Sildor remarked, and Vex nodded. 

Velora nodded, smiled at her mother. “It was the best day,” she said. 

“She’s had her supper already,” Vex said. “I’m sure she’s ready for bed.” 

“Of course,” Devana said. She helped Velora off of Trinket’s back and led her inside, Velora drooping against her mother. Vex, remembering the early days of her own training, thought that Velora would probably sleep very well that night. 

Vex looked to her father, remembering the conversation she’d had with Velora. “How is she?” she asked, watching as Velora and her mother disappeared inside. “Is she-- is she happy in Syngorn?” 

“I think so,” Sildor said, also glancing at his daughter. “I hope so, at least. She is willful, much like you were. You remember the type of trouble willfulness can bring in a city that is so resistant to change.” 

Vex smiled. “I do remember,” she said. 

“I would spare her that pain, if I could,” Sildor said. “But I don’t want to curb her enthusiasm.” 

“Don’t,” Vex said. “You’ll only make her miserable, and push her away from you.” 

Sildor sighed, deeply. “I wish I could not say that you speak from experience, but I know that you do.” He frowned, deep lines forming around his mouth that Vex had never seen before but which seemed written into his flesh. “The elves are not an easily changed people Vex’ahlia, no matter how much you or I might wish it of them. We live too long and our history runs too deep. That is a strength, but it also blinds us to the benefits of new ideas.” 

“Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try,” Vex said. “For her sake at least.” 

“A lesson I learned too slowly for yours,” Sildor said. 

Vex stood stricken to the spot, staring at Sildor. Again those heavy lines around his mouth struck her, as did a heaviness about his shoulders. Perhaps she had got what she wanted after all: her father’s regret. It did not taste as sweet as she had hoped it would. 

Years had passed since Ripley on Glintshore, since Percy’s final words to her, but Vex still remembered so clearly what he said to her about them. That the words weren’t for Ripley, but for Percy himself. 

“It’s too late for us to be family,” Vex said. 

“You are right about that,” Sildor said. 

“But I don’t-- I don’t hate you,” Vex said. “For a long time I did, but I don’t. Not anymore. I don’t know if I forgive you either, but I think I understand a little better now.” 

Sildor chuckled. “Your forgiveness is yours to give, Vex’ahlia,” he said. “Or not. It is your choice.” 

Vex’s smile was precarious, and felt forged, but she supposed it was a start nonetheless. “Good night,” she said. “And about Velora-- she will always be welcome here, I promise you.” 

Sildor looked surprised by that. “I will keep that in mind,” he said, and then he bowed to her again. “Good night, Lady Vex’ahlia.” 

Vex left the innyard behind and wandered up to the castle, feeling much changed. 

\--

The next morning, Vex and Percy both rose early to a meeting at the restored Temple of Pellor. Meredith, who was the new cleric and caretaker of the temple, ushered them inside to see a yawning Keeper Yennen and a bleary-eyed Pike. It was considered good manners, if the couple was not of strong faith, to invite clerics from all the faiths represented in a town. Slowly people trickled in: Vax and Keyleth, a somber Cassandra, a surprisingly awake Scanlan, and still-half-asleep Grog. Trinket grumbled and growled when Vex released him from the Raven’s Slumber. 

Keyleth managed to magic them all up some pungent tea, which helped. Once they were clearer-headed, Keeper Yennen led them quickly through what they should expect for the coming wedding. Vex assuaged his worries about Trinket by acquiescing to a quick dress rehearsal, which was performed admirably if not without some typical Vox Machina shenaniganry. 

“If any of you assholes ruin my wedding…” Vex warned. 

Scanlan rolled his eyes. “You realize that’s like asking us assholes to ruin your wedding?” he said. 

“Aw, we wouldn’t do that,” Grog said, resting his hand on Scanlan’s shoulder and pressing down. “Not to Vex, would we Scanlan?” 

Scanlan withstood the weight of that massive hand, going steadily more red in the face, until at last he said, “Okay, okay, I promise. Tomorrow will go perfectly.” 

Percy came up beside Vex and grinned. “Good,” he said, utterly reasonable. “Because this is still my castle, and I still know where you sleep.” 

Vex flashed a grin at him, and was rewarded by a small smile from Percy. 

“If there’s clouds tomorrow I can probably clear them for you,” Keyleth said. “If you like.” 

Vex smiled gratefully at the druid, who truly had come into her own lately. “Aw, thanks Keyleth,” she said. “I doubt we’ll need it though-- unless there’s a freak change in weather.” 

“Sure,” Keyleth said. “Sure. Well if you do just-- you know where I am. Which does actually remind me, I have something for you.” 

Vex’s eyebrows went up at that. “You do?” she asked. 

Keyleth nodded. “Well, me and Pike. Pike!” she called. “Do you have Vex’s gift?” 

Pike looked up from where she was conferring with Meredith and Keeper Yennen. “Oh!” she said. “Are we doing that now?” 

Keyleth nodded vigorously. Pike excused herself to her fellow clerics and trotted down the dais, fishing out a paper wrapped parcel as she went. She held it out for Vex. “This is for you, from me and Keyleth,” she said. 

Vex took it gingerly, touched by such thoughtfulness from her friends. She unwrapped the parchment gently, revealing what appeared to be a woven braid of solid wood. Vex turned it over in her fingers, marvelling at how tightly it was woven. Her thumb brushed over a metal charm which she peered at, and realized to her amazement was a tiny charm of Sarenrae. 

Vex smiled at her friends, tears welling up in her eyes. “I don’t-- I don’t know what to say,” she said, and laughed. 

“It’s a teshali, an Ashari custom,” Keyleth explained. “Whenever a woman of my people gets married, they wear one of these. And I know you’re not Ashari, but you are one of my people, so I thought it would fit the occasion.” 

Vex hugged Keyleth around the shoulders. “It’s wonderful, Keyleth,” she said. “What’s the charm for?” 

Pike grinned, sheepishly. “Oh just-- protection, happiness, you know those sorts of things,” she said.

“We usually weave in something representing the elements,” Keyleth explained. “But you’re not druids, and Pike caught me making it.” 

“I did,” Pike said, unapologetic. 

Vex shook her head, overwhelmed. Pike stepped closer and patted Vex’s hip, which made her giggle. “There there,” she said. “It’s alright.” 

Vex laughed wetly. “When it was just me and Vax, I don’t think I could have imagined having such good friends,” she said. “I really didn’t expect such nice presents. So thank you-- both of you.” 

“Oh,” Keyleth said. “Because I actually have something else that I wanted to-- I wanted it to be a surprise, but maybe I should just tell you.” 

“Keyleth,” Vex said reasonably. “How long have you known me? Have I ever said no to more presents?” 

Keyleth looked for a moment as if she were about to list counterexamples-- and then stopped, smiled at Vex. “Right, of course. Actually it’s for you and Percy, and-- and Vax should come too, probably.” 

They gathered up Vax and Percy, who had to promise Cassandra that he and Vex would see after wedding details right after this. Vex retrieved a sleepy Trinket, who was all too happy to return to the Raven’s Slumber. Percy and Vex confirmed with Keeper Yennen that they could leave and then started off towards the town square. Vex followed a determined Keyleth, wildly curious. 

“Do you know what she’s up to?” Percy whispered into Vex’s ear. 

“She wouldn’t say,” Vex said. “I’ve no more idea than you do.” 

Within moments, they stood in the town square at the base of the Sun Tree. The great tree had put out thousands of deep emerald leaves that blanketed the cobblestones in dappled shade. Keyleth pressed her hand against the knotted bark and closed her eyes, seeming to draw in strength from the contact with the tree. 

Vex felt an eerie ripple of deja-vu travel up her spine. She had traveled through this tree to terrible and wonderful places before. 

“Keyleth,” Vex asked, looking around at Percy and Vax. Neither showed any real emotion. “Are we going somewhere?” 

Keyleth opened her eyes. “Just a short trip,” she said. “There and quickly back. Are you ready?” 

Vex reached out for Percy’s hand and nodded.

Keyleth turned back to the tree and pressed her hand to the bark again. The trunk rippled, and then opened into a darkened passageway. Vax stepped through first. Vex took a deep breath and followed her brother, Percy’s hand still in hers. Behind them, Keyleth brought up the rear. 

Vex kept walking through dark nothingness, propelled by the magic to put one foot in front of the other. Then light opened up in front of her, and Vex stepped out of another tree someplace completely different. 

It was the smell that hit Vex first. That pine-wood and sweet-grass smell, layered over with the scent of baking bread and something that, to her senses, still said home. The rows of small houses were like something out of a dream, familiar but not. Lintels carved with familiar markings, all less than twenty years old, new growth laid out over ancient roads. Vex recognized none of the faces that she saw, but she knew them by their sharp noses and brown eyes-- the same that she and Vax had. 

She did recognise the great stone monolith, carved with hundreds of names, sitting sentinel on a hill above the town. Vex had been here upon its unveiling, when this great grave stood alone above the rubble of a town. 

Vex looked first to Keyleth, then to Vax, words once again failing her. Keyleth smiled a little, and Vax nodded his approval. Vex held out her hand to Percy, who took it gently and let her lead him to the carved granite grave. 

Vex approached with soft steps, gathering the morning dew on her boots. The stone was cold as she ran her fingers down the list of names, until they caught on a familiar E engraved into the rock. Vex took a deep steadying breath, and felt Percy’s hand heavy on her shoulder. 

“Hi mom,” Vex said to the silent stone. “I want you to meet someone. His name is Percy. Well it’s actually a lot longer than that.” She chuckled, and caught Percy’s small slip of a smile from the corner of her eye. “I think you would have liked him which is good because, y’know, I’m marrying him tomorrow.” 

Tears welled up hot in her eyes, the old hurt as fresh as the day Byroden had burned, as fresh as the day she had stood on this hill surrounded by ash and joined the remains of a town to mourn. 

“I wish you could be there,” Vex said, choking over the words. “I still miss you all the time.” 

Hastily, Vex scrubbed away tears. Percy shifted behind her, his arms wrapping tight around her waist. He pressed a kiss to the back of Vex’s neck, holding her in comfort. A warm, sweet-smelling wind blew over the gravesite, tickling the back of Vex’s neck. 

Vex reached out, traced her mother’s name again. 

“I’m sorry I never got to meet you, Mistress Elaina,” Percy said, taking over where Vex couldn’t. “Judging by your blood and how highly they speak of you, I am quite sure you were an exemplary woman, and I am beyond honored to be marrying your daughter tomorrow and only wish that you could be there in body to celebrate with her.” 

Vex turned to Percy, to the solemnity in his expression and the softness around his blue eyes. “Thank you Percy,” she said. 

Percy pressed a kiss to her temple. “You’ve seen my family’s graves,” he said. “It’s only right that I should at last meet yours.” 

Vex’s gaze flickered to Keyleth and Vax, waiting and watching several paces off, and she smiled. “Remind me to thank Keyleth. This was the perfect gift.” 

“Of course,” Percy said. 

They stood that way for a very long time. 

\--

Returning from Byroden was as quick as arriving there. It seemed the moment their feet touched the ground in Whitestone, Percy and Vex were swept back up into all of the last minute details of the wedding. Vex was happy to return to her manor house at the end of the day. There was not a shred more wedding planning that could be done, and come rain or shine tomorrow she would be married. A weary sigh escaped her lips as she fished out her hairbrush and got comfortable on her goose down bed. Trinket, ever the opportunist, curled up beside her. 

A Lady with a manor house and a goose down bed, about to be married to a Lord. It was so far beyond anything Vex could have wished for that sometimes when she thought about it, her head spun. 

“Of course, the Lord’s just Percy,” she said to Trinket. “So it barely counts.” 

Trinket whuffed something that sounded-- vaguely-- like agreement. 

Vex giggled. “You know, he only gets lordly anymore when he’s trying to impress people. Or when he’s embarrassed.” 

Trinket rolled his great head and then eyed Vex with a baleful look that said he wanted to be scratched. Vex finished off her braid with a loose tie and then complied with her bear’s wishes, laughing as he leaned into the petting with gusto only a bear could muster. 

“I hope you’re not this silly tomorrow,” Vex told him. “You’ve an important job.” 

Trinket huffed, offended. 

“Oh, I know you’ll do wonderful buddy,” Vex said, and resumed the scratching. 

The sound of the manor door unlocking stilled Vex’s petting. Trinket grumbled, annoyed. Vex only smiled at her bear. Only one person had keys to her manor and unless Vax had decided to burgle her house, Vex knew exactly who this was. 

The steady footsteps in the hall and the quick knock at her door confirmed Vex’s suspicions. 

“Come in!” she called to Percy. Trinket opportunistically took over the rest of the bed when Vex stood up, and closed his eyes. 

The latch turned and Percy poked his familiar face in. He was still dressed for the day, in his customary blue overcoat, and he was carrying a small wooden box in his hands. He took in Vex’s eveningwear with a glance. “Sorry,” he said. “I’m sure you want to sleep. I know I want to sleep for a week, but Cass asked me to run this over.” 

Vex smiled, shook her head. “If it was anyone but you, I’d kick them out on the street,” she admitted, wandering over towards Percy with a fond smile. He looked just as harried as Vex felt. “I am glad to see you though.” She stepped into a light embrace, kissed Percy softly on the lips. “Thanks for coming.” 

Percy smiled at Vex, his blue eyes shining behind his glasses. “I love you,” he said. “And I can’t wait to be married to you. I don’t think I’ve said that enough.” 

Vex grinned. “Good,” she said. “You know, I’m pretty excited by this whole marriage thing myself.” 

“Pretty excited?” Percy asked. 

Vex batted her eyelashes at him. “Very excited?” 

“Hmm,” Percy said and kissed her again. “Could use more superlatives.” 

“Fine. Extremely excited. Exceptionally, acutely, immensely excited. More excited than anyone has ever been in all of recorded history.” 

Percy raised his eyebrows at that. Vex grinned. “You asked for superlatives darling. And do you know what being married means?” 

“Hmm?” 

Vex leaned in so she could whisper conspiratorially to Percy. “No more wedding planning.” 

She could actually feel the sigh emit from Percy’s chest. “Thank all the gods,” he said. “I’ve had enough for a lifetime.” 

“I rather liked it actually,” Vex said. “Not that I’m itching to do it again soon-- but your sister was very generous with the budget, and you know how I love negotiating with merchants.” 

Percy chuckled. “I’m sure you and Cass can conspire to plan a ball or something,” he said. “Or there’s always the Hunt Feast for this year.” A shine of mischief crossed his face, as it always did whenever he mentioned the Hunt. 

“You’re terrible,” Vex told him. “Now what’s this thing Cassandra wanted me to have?” 

Percy handed over the box. Vex opened it, finding a pair of pearl drop earrings nestled in some linen cloth. She pulled them out, dangled the metal hooks on her fingers. “They’re lovely. I’ll have to thank her tomorrow.” 

“You’re under strict instruction to bring them back,” Percy said. “Cass was worried you might not have something borrowed for tomorrow.” 

Vex deflated at the thought that she wouldn’t be able to keep the delicate pearl jewelry-- and then laughed at her own folly. She was in no need of fancy jewels, and Cassandra’s gesture was sweet. “I didn’t realize you had that custom all the way up here,” she said. 

“I believe it’s traveled all around Tal’dorei,” Percy said. “Though I haven’t exactly made a study.” 

Vex grinned at him, and placed the earrings back in the box. She set that on her table where it would wait until the morning. “That’s something borrowed, and I’ll wear my feathers in my hair I suppose. And Keyleth’s lovely bracelet counts for something new.” 

Percy shrugged. “I’m sure it passes muster,” he said. “And I’ll tell Cass you like the earrings if I see her. I should probably be getting back.” 

Vex raised her eyebrows at him, surprised. “You could stay here, you know,” she said. 

She didn’t miss the telltale flush of pink over Percy’s neck at her innuendo, nor the way his eyes dipped over her nightdress. Vex deliberately cocked her hip, sauntered over to him. She found the knot of his cravat with her fingertips and tugged. 

“Cass told me explicitly to be at the castle early tomorrow morning,” Percy said. “She’ll wonder where I am.” 

Vex grinned, predatory. “Oh, I think she’ll figure out exactly where you are,” she said, and tugged his cravat the rest of the way off. “What more planning is there to do for this wedding anyways, hmm?” 

The fight visibly went out of Percy. “I suppose you’re right,” he said, cupping Vex’s face with his hands, the pads of his fingers pressing tenderly into her skin as his blue eyes gazed into Vex’s. “I find my desire to leave decreasing by the second.” 

“Excellent,” Vex said. 

Percy acquiesced by pulling Vex up into an open mouthed kiss, which she received with equal enthusiasm. Vex’s hands found the hollows in his neck, the soft planes and harsh valleys and the rough places he had missed with his razor. Percy’s fingers tangled in Vex’s newly done braid. 

A mournful roar interrupted them. 

Vex turned, skin hot and breath shallow, to face a very baleful bear. She grinned sheepishly, then looked sternly at Trinket. 

“Trinket darling,” Vex said. “Why don’t you go out for a bit?” 

\--

In the early hours of the dawn, Vex found more sleep impossible no matter how hard she tried. She slipped out of bed, careful not to disturb Percy, still breathing deeply with slumber. She washed up and dressed in a simple shift. 

Trinket stirred awake from his place on the rug and padded over to lay his whole head on Vex’s shoulder. Vex smiled and scratched his neck, even though the bear’s weight threatened to topple her. 

“Do you want to go for a walk buddy?” she asked. “It’s going to be a busy day, we might not get another chance.” 

Trinket nudged her harder, his assent clear. Together with her bear Vex left her estate to wander out into the city of Whitestone. When Vex stepped out onto the street, the sun’s rays were just breaking through the mountains in little spears of golden light, bathing the whitewashed wooden houses in a cheery glow. Dawn always brought with it a certain kind of magic, as the heat of the sun slowly burned away the evening dew. Anything seemed possible at dawn. 

Dawn in Whitestone always seemed even more special. Vex had seen the city blossom from an oppressed shell into a thriving town in only a few short years, from a terrified huddle of refugees crowding among the broken remains of Whitestone’s glory to a place of prominence and importance in Tal’dorei. 

Her love for Percy had brought with it love for his home, for the stunning mountain vistas and the glistening alabaster stone of the castle to the whitewashed homes and kind townspeople who had welcomed Vex as one of their own. She had made for herself a home here, and today was the culmination of that journey. 

Vex smiled up into the blinding sunlight, buried her arm and hand into Trinket’s fur in a one armed hug, and then turned back for home to wake Percy and face the day. 

\--

The rest of the day did not lack for activity. Vex found herself whisked up to Whitestone castle, where Keyleth and Cassandra waited for her with several maids, ready to get Vex ready for her day. They put black around her eyes and red on her lips, and were amused when Vex insisted on wearing her blue feathers behind one ear. They brushed Vex’s hair with scented oil and let it fall long and wavy behind her back. 

The gown itself was white dappled gray. Keyleth pinned a cloak-- dappled like the dress with a silver embroidered pattern of a tree-- around Vex’s shoulders, and grinned when she showed off the teshali band underneath her long sleeve. Cassandra put the pearl drops in Vex’s ears, looking satisfied, and then affixed a gauzy veil to a matching tiara. 

A knock at the door stopped all of them up short. The door edged open and to Vex’s surprise Sildor stood there, dressed in fine formal robes of deep emerald green and carrying a small wooden box. He bowed his head to everyone in the room. “May I have a moment alone with my daughter, please?” 

Keyleth looked to Vex with a questioning look. Vex shrugged, unsure of what Sildor wanted. “Why not?” she said. “But don’t go too far.” 

Cassandra attached Vex’s veil by a few more pins to hold it in place, and then the women beat a quick retreat. Sildor waited in perfect silence until the latch clicked closed and he was alone with Vex. Then he held out the box to her. 

“I brought a gift for you,” Sildor said.

Vex took it, confused, and cracked open the lid. Inside was a small flower, carved out of polished wood with such precision it looked as if the petals were in the process of unfolding. Vex took the delicate thing out of the box, held it in the palm of her hand, studying how the light brought out the amber color in the wood grain. 

“It’s lovely,” she said, and looked up at Sildor. “Thank you.” 

“It was a gift from your mother,” Sildor said. “You are a much worthier owner of it than I am.” 

Vex’s chest went tight, as she looked at the delicate wooden rose. She remembered suddenly, hundreds of little wooden sculptures like this strewn around her mother’s house. Vex pressed the little rose to her nose and smelled cedar. It was immediately familiar, the same smell of the wood shavings that piled up as she and Vax and their mother sat around the fire at night, her mother’s voice warm and soothing as she whittled away at another doll for her children. For a moment, just a moment, Vex could see her childhood home in her memory. 

Vex had lost so much of her mother when Byroden burned. Her touch, her smell, her very grave, and all the delicate figures she’d carved made of varnish and wood. Here was one, a tiny piece of her mother, tucked away and kept safe.

When she set the rose back in the box there were tears in Vex’s eyes. 

She looked at Sildor and smiled - really smiled - at him for the first time. “Thank you,” she said. 

“You look very like her,” Sildor said. “There is more of her in you than there is me, I think. She would be happy for you today, I know it.” 

Vex nodded. She could not reply around the lump in her throat. 

Sildor frowned again, and bit his lip. “I should have married your mother. I did love her, you know. Very dearly. I love Devana now, of course, but she is-- easier to love, I think. A proper elven woman from a good family. I admit I sometimes wish I met her first, so that I wouldn’t have made the mistakes I did.” He laughed, bitterly, and Vex wondered how even in the midst of coming here like this her father could so easily insult her mother. “I wanted to marry your mother, when I learned she was with child. I should have taken her to Syngorn with me. Instead I was a coward.” 

Vex could imagine him, a younger elf making a political career for himself and faced suddenly with a pregnant human. “You were,” she agreed. 

“Ironically, I should have been more like your young man,” Sildor said. 

Vex raised her eyebrows questioningly. 

“I knew on the day he stood in my study and so proudly proclaimed your title to me,” Sildor said. “He was willing to brave the political consequences and censure of his peers for his love for you. Surely you have seen-- humans are not so different than elves in that regard.” Sildor sighed, his shoulders drooping in his fine robes. “He was brave enough to do what I was not, and for that I am truly grateful.” 

Vex looked over her father, his drooping shoulders even in all of his finery, the weariness about his face. She’d always known him as a selfish man-- and perhaps he still was, even here and now. “Percy isn’t marrying me to make up for your sins,” she said. 

Sildor looked up at Vex, confusion on the furrow between his brows. 

“He’s marrying me because he loves me,” Vex continued, her fingers shaking. “Not because you were too cowardly to love us, or to change human society, or for any other reason. And I’m not marrying him to prove anything to you or anyone.” 

Sildor rocked back on his heels, eyebrows up at her. “That’s not what I meant, Vex’ahlia--” he said. 

“I know,” Vex said. “But it’s what you said.” She would not cry here in front of him, not today after Keyleth and Cassandra had helped her to dress, not right before she was about to go find Percy and begin their new life together. Whatever power Sildor had once had over her tears, he had it no longer. “Thank you for the gift, father,” Vex said. “It’s nice to have something of mother. Now I need to get ready. I’ll see you at the temple.” 

“Of course,” Sildor said. 

Vex waited until she heard the door click to dab at her eyes with her fingertips. 

Keyleth and Cassandra came back moments later, concern written all over both their faces. 

“Your father just left,” Cassandra said. 

“How are you-- how are you doing?” Keyleth asked, peering at Vex. “Did he say anything?” 

Vex shook her head and summoned a smile. Seeing Keyleth and Cassandra there, it didn’t even feel fake. “I’m wonderful,” she said. “Let’s get this wedding underway.” 

She tucked the tiny wooden rose into her trousseau. Something old to remember her mother by.

\--

The sun hung high above Whitestone, daylight shining down on the ribbon-bedecked streets and the people out to see their lady on her procession to the Temple of Pellor. Vex’ahlia, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt rode through the streets on the back of a white horse, flanked by Keyleth of the Ashari on one side and Lady Cassandra Johanna de Rolo on the other and followed at a stately pace by a freshly groomed and very proud looking brown bear. Cheers and hollers rose up from the gathered crowd, and Vex smiled and waved at the gathered faces, many that she recognized. 

The procession up to the Temple of Pellor was a slow but steady march through the wide boulevards of Whitestone. At the top of the hill the temple sat, its stained glass arched windows restored and new whitewash glistening on the walls. In the sunlight even the graveyard looked cheerful, the markers of Whitestone’s dead watching over their city’s joy in stately stone rows. 

Vax met his sister at the door to the temple, dressed in robes of black with feathers embroidered in the smallest gold thread. He hugged Vex about the shoulders. Smiled at Keyleth and Cassandra as they both went inside. 

“Are you ready?” Vax asked. 

Vex nodded. Already she could feel something welling up inside, some feeling too big and wonderful to contain, threatening her with tears. Vax hugged Vex around the shoulders once more, then took her hand and opened the door to the temple. 

As promised by Scanlan, Dr. Dranzel’s Traveling Troupe was playing soft music on an assortment of lutes and flutes and the Doctor himself on strings, proving himself as skilled at romantic violin as he was the raucous fiddle. They segued neatly into the traditional wedding march when Vex appeared between the temple doors, and a murmur rippled through the crowd as they craned their necks for a glimpse of the bride. 

Sildor was there, watching pensively, with Devana and a widely smiling Velora. So also was Allura and Lady Kima, Kashaw and Zahra, Gilmore and Jarett, Kynan and Shayne and Cordell, aging Archibald Desnay among a cadre of foreign lords and ladies, Empress Salda and J’mon Sa Ord in places of honor at the front of the temple. Grog and Scanlan had places opposite Keyleth and Cassandra, and Pike smiled beatifically up on the dais beside Keeper Yennen and Meredith, the new priest of Pellor. 

Vex’s eyes were only for Percy though. He stood with his hands clasped behind his back in his elegantly tailored navy and gold, white hair outlined by the sunlight streaming through the stained glass window, staring thunderstruck at Vex. She had always known Percy to be handsome, but here in the warm temple light Vex found it hard to breathe. She was sure that the only thing keeping her from stopping in the aisle was Vax moving steadily at her side and Trinket just behind. 

Vex found herself at the dais with no memory of her feet carrying her there. Percy smiled shyly and reached out his hands for Vex to take. They were warm. 

Pike smiled encouragingly at Vex and gave her a discreet thumbs up. 

Keeper Yennen cleared his throat. “Ladies. Gentlemen. Friends. We are brought here today by the grace of the Gods to see these two joined in matrimony.” 

“In good times and in bad,” Pike jumped in. “In health and in sickness, in rich days and in poor days”-- Pike grinned a bit at Vex-- “today we witness Percival and Vex’ahlia brought together to face life’s journey as equals.” 

“Until the day that the veil parts and death may take them,” Meredith finished. “May no force break them asunder.” 

Keeper Yennen began a prayer to Erathis, followed by Pike’s prayer to Sarenrae and Meredith’s to Pellor. Vex barely heard the words. She grinned shyly at Percy, somehow calling up all the giddy tenderness of her very first stirrings of love for him. Percy smiled back, the tenderness in his look striking Vex to the core.

“And now,” Keeper Yennen said, fading back into Vex’s consciousness. “The vows. Vex’ahlia?” 

She gripped Percy’s hands tighter. “I, Vex’ahlia,” she began, unsure of her voice but growing louder with each syllable. “Take you, Percival Fredrickstein von Mussel Klossowski de Rolo III as my husband, from this day until my last day. This I do swear.” 

There was applause from her audience. Vex turned, smiled, caught her brother’s eye before looking at Trinket, who was sitting and waiting patiently on the dais. 

“Trinket!” she called to him. “It’s time buddy!” 

The bear ambled forward. Vex reached out, patted the bear on the head before reaching for his scruff where two rings were tied. She plucked one from its setting and then took Percy’s hand and eased the ring on. 

It fit perfectly. Vex’s gaze flickered up to Percy’s eyes, and she smiled, pleased. 

“Percival?” Keeper Yennen prompted. 

He cleared his throat. “I, Percival,” he said. “Take you, Lady Vex’ahlia of the Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress of the Grey Hunt as my wife, from this day until my last day. This I do swear.” 

Trinket rushed forward and nearly headbutted Percy. He chuckled, and rubbed Trinket’s scruff. “Easy,” he said, and retrieved the ring. 

The band of the metal was warm from resting against Trinket’s fur, and Percy’s fingers were gentle as he slipped the ring onto Vex’s finger. His hands lingered for a moment even after the ring was set in its place. And with that one gesture they were at last married. 

Well, with one exception. 

“Percival, Vex’ahlia,” Keeper Yennen said. “I now pronounce you married. You may kiss.” 

Percy’s arms slipped around Vex’s waist. She smiled and put one hand around his neck to steady him. The other slid up the soft and expensive fabric of his waistcoat. Vex smiled, saucy. She leaned up on her toes. “Shall we?” she asked. 

Percy pressed his mouth to hers, lightly at first and then deepening. Vex smiled, eyes closed, so full of bliss at the feel of his lips and his arms tightening around her and the dull roar of the crowd in the background. Together with Percy, the sunlight streaming warm through the arched window and her family and friends to celebrate with, was the best of all possible moments. 

Vex broke the kiss and smiled at her husband, more than ready for her new life.


End file.
